Mirrists
thumb|300px|Mileena ist eine Mirrist Mirrists sind besondere Individuen aus Tales of the Rays, die geübt sind in der Fähigkeit der Mirristry. Allgemeines Die Mirristry ist ein erbliches Talent, sodass sich mehrere Familien geformt haben, die sich auf unterschiedlichen Aspekten der Mirristry spezialisiert haben. Mirrists sollen überwiegend in Odanse vertreten sein, wo diejenigen, die die latenten Fähigkeiten als Mirrist besitzen, ein spezielles Training erfahren. Zugleich müssen sie einen Eid leisten, mit dem sie darauf schwören müssen, die Mirristry niemals für eigene Zwecke zu missbrauchen, sondern sie nur für das Gute der Welt einzusetzen. Das Talent der Mirristry beinhaltet die Manipulation von Anima mithilfe der Mirrages, die aus sogenannten Chiral Particles bestehen. Eine Fähigkeit, die jeder Mirrist unabhängig von der Spezialisierung seiner Blutlinie zu beherrschen scheint, ist die Erzeugung eines Mirrites, das das Herz des jeweiligen Mirrists widerspiegelt, aber zugleich auch eine eigene Persönlichkeit formt, die sich am Unterbewusstsein des Mirrists orientiert. Von einer großen Hierarchie unter den Mirrists ist nichts weiter bekannt, außer der Tatsache, dass der gegenwärtig mächtigste Mirrist die Position als Biqe einnimmt. Alle verstorbenen Biqes werden im Biqe-Mausoleum in der Nähe von Sellund bestattet, wo auch ihre Mirrages gelagert werden. Zurzeit amtiert der 103. Biqe. Bekannte Mirrists Die bekanntesten Mirrists aus Tales of the Rays sind Mileena Weiss und Ix Nieves. Während Mileena sich in der Tat auch in der Mirristry übt, benutzt Ix sein Talent vorerst nicht, da er befürchtet, Mileena wie einst zu verletzen, als er in den Overray-Status gewechselt ist und die Kontrolle darüber verloren hat. Das Talent der beiden soll dafür benutzt werden, um mithilfe des Kaleidoscopes enorme Exoflections ganzer Welten in Form von Kontinenten zu erzeugen. Im Verlauf von Tales of the Rays stellt sich heraus, dass auch in der Reihe der Salvation Front ein machtvoller Mirrist vertreten sein muss, der Exoflections von Welten ganz ohne Kaleidoscope erschaffen kann. Dieser Mirrist wird als Phantom enttarnt. Es wird bekannt, dass Phantom eine exoflektierte Version von Phillip Reston ist, dem Kindheitsfreund von Ix und Mileena. Dieser ist der derzeitige Biqe, aber deutlich älter als Ix und Mileena, da die beiden selbst nur Exoflections aus der Vergangenheit sind. So stellt sich sogar Premierministerin Gefion als eine Mirrist heraus, da sie die ursprüngliche Mileena ist. Bekannte Mirrists aus vergangenen Tagen sind etwa Yaw Biqe, der bekannt dafür war, dass er Labyrinthe für die Ausbildung junger Mirrists angelegt hat, damit sie üben und sich Materialien für neue Mirrages erarbeiten können. Eine weitere Biqe ist Yalanda Odanse gewesen, die auch als Priesterin der Sonnengöttin Dana bekannt war. Für sie versiegelte der Held Aifread die Geister von Tir Na Nog. Bekannte Spezialisierungen *Die Blutlinie von Mileena spezialisierte sich auf die Mirristry der Illusion und Weissagung. Zumindest Erstere wird näher erklärt und mit der Vorstellungskraft der jeweiligen Mirrist in Verbindung gebracht. *Die Blutlinie von Ix spezialisierte sich auf die Mirrstry der Schöpfung, um etwa Exoflections und Mirrages zu erschaffen. *Die Blutlinie von Phillip spezialisierte sich auf die Mirristry der Fusion. Diese wird nicht weiter erläutert, ermöglicht aber etwa die mehr oder weniger problemfreie Erzeugung von Exoflections desselben Objekts in dieselbe Zeit hinein. Wissenswertes *Der Eid der Mirrists lautet wortwörtlich: "So precious is the mirrist's power that it must ever be used for good of the world, and never one's own gain." *Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass auch König Demetrius ein Mirrist ist, da er Phillip davor warnte, seine Kräfte nicht zu überstrapazieren, da er sonst krank wie werden würde wie Demetrius selbst es ist. __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Tales of the Rays Kategorie:Besondere Individuen